Sev's Favourite Class
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Three guesses what Severus Snapes favourite class was. Transfiguration? Care of Magical Creatures? Or maybe... it is the class which he shares with a beautiful red-haired girl who calls herself his friend.


**Sev's Favourite Class**

1st Year

 _It was time, finally._

Severus let out a long, deep breath and sat down at his desk – careful not to make any loud noises or draw much attention to himself at all. His eyes darted around the room at the clusters of students already inside. He was looking for one specific one.

 _There she was._

Her perfect auburn hair shined in the torch light as she waked in to the Potions dungeon. She saw him and her eyes pinched at the side in an adorable smile which always caused an identical one to form on Snapes' face. She was stopped momentarily by one of the other girls. They said something that made Lily laugh, and her entire body shook, her hair fluttering. Snape looked away, his face flushing. He was staring at her and he knew he shouldn't. She finally found her seat next to him.  
"Hey," she said softly before the class began and she turned her attention to the front of the room.  
"Hey..."

 _This was definitely his favourite class._

2nd Year

Her smile was still radiant as she walked into the room. She found her chair beside Severus, and right on cue he mumbled a 'hello' and hid a blush.  
"Sev, did you want to pass me the newts' eyes?" Lily chuckled as she pulled Snape from his day dream. He nodded hurriedly and almost tossed the entire jar on her. But luckily only a small amount ended up on her shoe.  
"I'm so sorry, Lily!" He said, his voice high and strained. She just laughed.

3rd Year

Their table was being invaded.  
"Snape, could you mix only three quarters of what you cut up? I think you did too much?" Marlene Mckinnon said, a little too bossy for Severus' liking. He looked to Lily, who just smiled sadly, and he did as the girl instructed. It was then that he decided he was going to excel in Potions, so Lily would never see him fail again.

4th Year

Severus sat in his usual seat, his hair tied back slightly, as they were about to deal with highly flammable ingredients. Lily had found a small red bow in her bag and had tormented him until he consented to the crimson ribbon to be tied into his midnight locks. The other Gryffindors just smiled, they all saw the way Severus looked at Lily. But the Slytherins thought the bow was highly offensive and sneered at the boy. Across the room, James Potter and his group of misfits laughed too hard at the state of Severus' hair that they had to be excused due to accidentally lighting Sirius hair with blue flames.

5th Year

Severus was invited to sit with the Slytherin boys one lesson, which was a first. He declined politely, and they extended the invitation to lunch – telling him it was a one-time offer and he should not refuse. He spent the next hour smiling into his cauldron, despite the constant reminders from his best friend that ' _those people_ ' aren't nice people.

6th Year

 _This class is the worst._

Severus watched at Lily Evans walked into the dungeons, stared straight ahead, and walked straight passed him. She did not smile, she did not say a word as she broke his heart. It was his own bloody fault, but there was nothing he seemed to be able to do. He had apologised and apologised, but she ignored every attempt. McNair was seated beside him, whispering softly to one of the other Slytherins. Severus missed the beautiful smell that always drifted across from his old partner... instead of this one. Snape gagged as the smell of sweat, grease, and corn washed over him.

 _This is not going to be fun._

7th Year

The final year. Only one more year to endure, only one more year to watch the love of his life hate him. Snape shook his head as he sat down in Potions, his book open in front of him, covered in notes and citations. He lent across to whisper something vulgar to the _Death Eaters in training_ in front of him, causing a chorus of laughter. His face was twisted into a forced smile when she finally walked in. Her step was light and her laugh was musical. She said something to Marlene as she walked diagonally across the room, right passed Severus. She sat down at her desk, as though she had sat there always. Lily smiled at her desk mate, a smile that Snape had always yearned for, but never received – one full of love. Severus was clutching his wand as he watched James Potter lean across and place a kiss on her cheek, his hand resting around her waist as though it belonged there.  
"Severus? Is something on Miss Evans' table more interesting than my lesson?" Slughorn called, and Snape whipped around.  
"No, sir!" He replied curtly and bowed his head, shrinking into his seat and staring at the table. He knew every eye was on him in this second, every eye except Lilys, which were averted and filled with sadness.

 _This really was his least favourite class._

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 856**

 **Sept Event - 5. Favourite class at Hogwarts**


End file.
